Bring Your Friendship Game On!
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Hearth's Warming Eve Journey: The Friendship Games are coming up, and Sun and all her friends are getting ready for it. They need to get things ready, and train for their chance to win against Crystal Prep Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Operation Magic

It's been a few months since their winter break, and the students of Canterlot High are doing what they do in school. However, next month Canterlot High School will be hosting the Friendship Games against Crystal Prep Academy. Everyone are kind of excited, but no one are more excited are the nine friends. Today, Sun decide to hold a special band practice with her friends, so she invites them to one of the room. The eight friends walk into the room so they can start practice, but they can see that Sun is working on something else. Sun is wearing a lab coat, holding a clipboard with paper and pen, and is working on a machine.

Sun turns to see her friends, and says with a smile, "Hey guys."

The girls are look rather confused seeing Sun with a machine, and are wondering what she is up to.

Adagio comes over, and asks, "Um Sun, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, I thought we're supposed to be at band practice," Rainbow adds.

Sun looks at her clipboard, and says, "Well, we are… sort of…"

The girls look at each other with a curious look.

"Sun, what in the hay are you up to?" Applejack asks.

Sun giggles, and answers, "Easy, I thought it will be a good idea for us to understand our magic from this world."

"Huh?!" The girls reply, questionably.

"Back in Equestria, when I was Princess Celestia's student, I always do much better with actually doing something. Studying ancient books or spell books are fine for some students, but I'm all about rolling my sleeves and getting my hands dirty," Sun explains, while getting her rubber gloves on, and setting ger machines around.

"In other world, you like to do more actions for these things," Aria bluntly answers.

"Yep," Sun answers.

"I can relate on workin on the farm, but what does this have to do with us playing music?" Applejack asks.

"Like I said, I thought it will be a good idea for us to understand our magic. For example, how we pony up, with wings, and what our instruments had to do with it," Sun adds to her explanation.

Fluttershy shyly asks, "Are you sure we need to figure this out?"

"I think it sounds interesting," Sonata replies with a grin.

"I think it sounds fun," Pinkie happily adds.

"I think it sounds pointless," Aria says with an annoyed look on her face.

Adagio turns to her sister, and says, "Come on Aria, I'm sure all of you're a bit curious about it."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little bit curious about it," Aria admits.

"So let's give it a try," Rainbow agrees.

"Great!"Sun says with a smile.

Sun then turns to Fluttershy, and says, "Fluttershy, you can go first."

Fluttershy gulps a bit, feeling nervous about being the first one to be the test subject, but she trust Sun completely and will give it a try. Sun puts a funny headgear on her head, and Fluttershy plays with her tambourine. As Fluttershy plays the tambourine, Sun looks at the results of the machine. To her surprise, she can see that the wave has changed into a buttershy. Sun turns to see Fluttershy is having a good time playing her instrument, that she glows light yellow, pony up, and causes butterflies to appear in the room, and causing the light to go out. One of the butterflies lands on Sun's face, and she smiles to see the little flying bug.

After Fluttershy, Sun moves on to Applejack. She watches as Applejack playing her base and is beginning to transform. For some reason the transformations wares off. Sun and Applejack are not sure is something supposed to happen, but their answer has been solved in an unexpected way. A bunch of apples have fallen on top of Sun. Sun gets out of the pile to see a bunch of apples. Applejack grabs one of them and start eating it and walks away.

Next, Sun puts these sticky cups with wires on Rarity's face. On Sun's signal, Rarity starts to play her keytar. Rarity plays her keytar so much that she grows ears and ponytail. Sun likes the results she is seeing, and is writing down the details. However, as Rarity is being lifted up into the air, the wire is tangled to Sun's foot, and the wire trips her, and falls to the floor. Rarity stops play and lands on the ground.

After that, she writes down notes as Pinkie plays her guitar. Taping her pencil, Pinkie plays her drum set hard, and causes her to transform. However, she plays it hard, and the last bang causes a bunch of balloons to hit Sun, making her slam to the wall. The static charge of the balloon causes Sun to spread around, and feels like she is sticking to the wall.

Next, The Dazzlings are shining through the microphones, while Sun is typing on her laptop. The three glow their colors and cause them to transform. Just then, the three wings cause the wings to shimmer and shine so much, that it causes a blinding light into the room. Sun covers her eyes in the nick of time before she ends up blind or something.

Then it's Rainbow Dash's turn. She plays her guitar, glows blue, and transform, gaining her pony ears, tail and wings. Sun is in another room typing on her laptop as she is seeing the results. The rainbow sound waves from Rainbow Dash's electric guitar starts to travel through the wire and onto Sun's laptop. Sun looks to see her laptop is shining a rainbow color it, and can see a very strange result. The next thing she knows, the rainbow color splats out of her laptop and all over the room.

After the experimenting, The Dazzlings and the others are simply putting their things way as Sun gets the results. The look to see Sun is at them and are giving them the results. However, they can see something different about her.

Sun says, "Finally after all this testing, I come to a definitive conclusion."

The girls can see Sun's hair is standing on ends, and has a static magic charge, and her hair is sparkling. Sun coughs up smoke and a small rainbow of their colors appear. She feels very exhausted and looks like she has a tiring experience with researching magic.

"I have no idea how magic works in this world," Sun says, feeling exhausted.

She then falls to the floor and passed out, and only been like that for a half hour or so. After that, Sun and all of her friends head back home after a long day at school. Sun still wants to know more about the magic that has come to this world, can tell it's going to be harder than it looks. She's gonna need more details for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Spy, Pinkie Spy

A week later, Sun and her friends are at school studying, and doing other school related stuff, but today, they know something is different. They just finish their second period class, and meet each other at the cafeteria. Sun, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are sitting at their usual table. However, they can tell two of their friends are not here today.

Sonata eats her snack as she asks, "Hey guys have you seen Rainbow, I hadn't seen her in gym class today?"

The girls reply no, and shake their heads meaning no, they haven't seen Rainbow today

Then Sun says, "Actually, I haven't seen her in History class either,"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see Pinkie in math," Applejack replies.

"Or English," Adagio adds.

Then Rarity asks, "Where can they be?"

"Yeah, it's like they're not at the school or something," Aria bluntly replies.

The girls start to think of where Rainbow and Pinkie are. If they're not at school, then where else can they be. Sun is the most curious about it. She knows that Rainbow and Pinkie should be here, unless they have a reason for not being here.

Just then, she remember something what Rainbow and Pinkie says, while she's checking out some books from the library. Sun flashbacks her mind to when she's is trying to find some books for a school project, and to have studying gear for the Friendship Games. She takes a book out of the shelf to see Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie talking to each other.

Sun hears Pinkie happily shouts, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that sounds so much fun!"

Rainbow comes very mouth and whispers, "You need to be quiet."

Then Ms. Cheerilee appears, and says, "Shuh!"

After that Ms. Cheerilee leaves so she can continue putting books away. When she's gone Rainbow takes her hand from Pinkie's mouth, so she can talk quietly.

"I know you're excited, but you need to be quiet," Rainbow quietly says.

Then Pinkie quietly says, "So what's the plan?"

"Tomorrow, while everyone at the school, we're going to keep an eye on the competition for the Friendship Games. We're going to find as much information as possible," Rainbow whispers.

Pinkie nods her head with a smile.

Then Rainbow quietly says, "And you can't tell anyone, not even the girls. They'll try to convince us not to. Can you Pinkie Promise on that?"

"Pinkie nods her head, "Yep"

The Pinkie says as she does the promise, quietly, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rainbow smiles as she says, "I never get tired of that."

As the two leave, unaware that Sun has been listening, Sun is rather curious on what secret activity that they can be doing that they have to Pinkie promise not to tell. After the flashback in Sun's mind, she starts to think about what Rainbow and Pinkie can be up to. She then starts to put the clues together, and wonder what they can be doing. Just then, Sun realizes what Rainbow and Pinkie are up to, and it's not good at all.

Sun turns to the girls and says, "I think I know where they are,"

"Where?" the girls ask.

"It's only a hunch, but I need to go check this out myself," Sun says.

Sun then gets up and is going to head where she thinks Rainbow and Pinkie are.

Before she leaves, she turns to the girls and says, "If I'm not back until lunch, call me on my cellphone."

"Right," the girls reply, agreeing to the information.

With that, Sun leaves the school and wait for the bus at the other side of the street. When the bus shows up, she pay the money, and sits on the seat. She starts to worry on what her friends are getting themselves into, and hope she can talk them out of it.

Sun says in her thoughts, "If those two are thinking what I think they're doing, I need to stop them before they get themselves into big trouble."

Sun watches through the window of the bus as she waits for her destination. Sometime later, the bus stops at Crystal Prep Academy, and Sun gets off the bus meaning this is her destination. Now all she has to do is find her friends and fast.

At the field at the back of Crystal Prep, the students along with their P.E teacher are in their class. The teacher blows the whistle and the students start with their jog. As they are doing their class, Rainbow Dash comes out from the top of the tree as she watch the students.

Rainbow makes a smirk on her face, as she quietly says, "Crystal Prep High School, the competition."

Rainbow then start using ninja tricks from the trees to the bushes. As she does that, she spies the students and make sure she is not been seen. As she hides from the bushes, she can see the students working hard on their training.

Just then a chipper yet familiar voice loudly shouts, "Hey Rainbow!"

Rainbow yelps to hear the bush talking. She look to see that it's Pinkie Pie, wearing a green bush like wig.

Rainbow scaredly asks, "What are you doing?!"

Just then Sun comes out of the bush, and says, "There you two are."

"Sun!" The two exclaims in shock.

Then the three hide in the bushes as sht students run by.

Rainbow asks, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are you two doing spying on the students from Crystal Prep Academy?" Sun firmly asks.

Pinkie and Rainbow are kind of stunned about it, and they have made sure not to say it to anyone.

Pinkie asks, "How you know that?"

"I heard you two talking yesterday, and when you two hadn't showed up in class, I kind of have an idea what is going on, so I came here to get you two out of here." Sun explains.

Rainbow protests, and says, "Come on Sun, we need to be prepared for the Friendship Games."

"I don't think spying on them is preparing. Plus this can get you two into so much trouble," Sun remarks.

"But Sun, being a spy is so much fun!" Pinkie replies with a smile.

Then Pinkie asks, "Wanna see what else I have?!"

"Do tell?" Sun bluntly asks.

Pinkie then zooms really quickly. The next thing Rainbow and Sun know it, they both see Pinkie in a black jumpsuit.

"Cat burglar!" Pinkie says.

She then launches a grappling hook into to a tree. Then climbs back down.

She grabs a mask that is like Spike, and says, "Dog burglar!"

She puts the mask on her face and starts digging in the ground.

Then Pinkie changes into a tree suit, and replies, "Tree!"

Next Pinkie hops in a rabbit suit, as she says, "Bunny suit!"

"Camouflage!" Pinkie lastly screams wearing a pink army outfit.

However, pink is not the best way camouflage yourself into your surroundings.

"That's the exact opposite of camouflage, Pinkie," Sun replies.

Rainbow turns to see someone coming and quietly shouts, "Quick, get down!"

Rainbow grabs Sun and Pinkie into one of the big trees. As they hide in the trees, the students of the school are still running. Luckily they are not seen by the students, but still need to be quiet.

Sun turns to the girls and asks with concern, "Can we get out of here before you two get us caught?"

"No way, we need to get a better view on them," Rainbow protests as she look through the bushes.

The next thing Rainbow and Sun know, they are being lifted up into the air. They both look down to see that they are being carried by a bunch of balloons with Pinkie tied up at the bottom of the strings.

"Best view in the house!" Pinkie cheerfully replies.

As they are being lifted up in the air, they are being exposed and can see the students doing their push ups. Rainbow thinks fast by popping all of the balloon. However, the three fall back into the bushes. The coach hears the crash and look over to see no one is there, so he continue to do his job. A balloon floats up from the bushes, but Rainbow grabs in and deflates it.

Pinkie sniffs at Rainbow after she deflates the balloon, and happily says in a loud voice, "You smell like vanilla!"

Rainbow then covers Pinkie's mouth so she will be quiet.

Sun turns to Rainbow and firmly asks, "Now are we ready to get back to school?"

"Come on Sun, we need to spy on them to know what we're up against," Rainbow quietly protests.

But Sun says, "But Rainbow, I really don't think the students will appreciate you spying on them. They're not going to be happy about this.

"Sun, we need to do this so we can know more about our competition," Rainbow says.

She then turns to Pinkie and says, "And Pinkie, we trying to eavesdrop, that means they don't hear us."

"Ooh, I have just the thing," Pinkie happily replies.

A few minutes later, the students of Crystal Prep are doing sit ups in partners. Pinkie is still hiding in the bush with Rainbow and Sun. She uses a large microphone with a large stand to hear the students. With a headset and a volume box, she is trying to see if she can see them

Rainbow shockley explains, "What are you doing?!"

"Rainbow, you need calm down," Sun whispers to Rainbow.

However, Rainbow is not listening to Sun at all.

She comes over to Pinkie as she angrily says, "We're trying to spy on them, do you even know what the word spy means?!"

Sun comes over and worriedly says in a quiet done, "Rainbow."

"It means to be sneaky, it means not being seen," Rainbow angrily shouts at Pinkie.

Sun scaredly says, "Rainbow."

"It means… be quiet!" Rainbow screams as loud as her lunges can take.

Sun then covers Rainbow's mouth so she will stop shouting, but it's too late for it now. Rainbow and Sun look to see that the students and the coach is staring at them. Sun takes her mouth off of Rainbow and the both look very sheepish. The two friends, and the coach and students stare at each other.

The P.E Teacher questionably asks, "Uh, can I help you?"

Sun and Rainbow sheepishly smiles at the students and the coache. They have no clue what to say from them or an excuse for that matter.

"Bush to Dash, code red, you have been spotted," Pinkie says acting like a secret agent in the bushes.

Pinkie then grabs the bush and screams, "Run!"

Then like a cartoon character, Pinkie zooms off while carrying the bush with her. Rainbow Dash runs right after her. Sun however, stays behind as she see her friends running away. The coach and students of Crystal Prep are just as confused as they can get, they can also see that one is still here.

Sun rolls her eyes, and says, "Oh brother."

Sun feels kind of annoyed that her friends haven't listened to her, and now they have been caught. Sun wonder why she isn't running away with the others, but feels that she should set this straight before there's any more problems.

Just then a familiar voice calls out as she asks, "Sun, is that you?"

Sun look over to the group of students to see one of them is walking towards them. Sun is kind of surprised to see her friend Twilight Sparkle is in the class right now.

Sun waves her hand with a smile and says, "Hey Twilight."

"Hi Sun, what are you doing here, and who were those two girls you were with?" Twilight asks.

Sun groans with annoyance, and answers, "Those two are my friends, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Trust me, you don't wanna know the reason why we're here."

"It can't be that bad, and I think we kind of deserve an explanation as why you three interrupted our class," Twilight replies.

Sun looks to see that Twilight, teacher, and the other students are curious to know what's going on.

"You really wanna know?" Sun asks with a straight look.

Everyone on including Twilight nods their head, meaning they want to know what's going on.

Sun sighs and says, "Okay, but trust me, you are going to think it's ridiculous."

At that moment, Sun starts to explain to Twilight and the others on what Rainbow and Pinkie are up to and what's Sun is trying to do. Hearing the story, they can tell that Sun is trying to stop Rainbow and Pinkie from spying on them, but it hasn't worked very well and their little mission hasn't worked either. Then the bell rings meaning that their course is over for, so Twilight decides to take Sun to the cafeteria for lunch, so they can hang out, and Sun happily agrees to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: CHS and CPA Special Friendship

Back at Canterlot High, Applejack and the others are at the cafeteria having their lunch. They can also tell that Sun is not back yet, and neither is Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Rarity takes out her phone and is about to call Sun like she's been instructed to do, until Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie run into the cafeteria and into the table where the girls are sitting at. They wonder why the two friends are running like that, and why Pinkie is holding a bush.

Rarity says with concern, "Rainbow, Pinkie, we were getting worried about you two."

"Where were you?" Adagio asks.

"And where's Sun?" Fluttershy adds.

"And why is Pinkie carrying a bush around?" Sonata adds.

Rainbow and Pinkie feel tired and panting as they take big deep breaths. When the two finally calm, they both sit down with their friends and they both kind of agree to tell them what happened.

Rainbow is the first to admit, and says, "Well first off, I think Sun is back at Crystal Prep High School."

The girls become a bit confused on what answer Rainbow has come up with, and wonder why she says that.

"Rainbow, why would Sun be at Crystal Prep, unless you two were there as well," Fluttershy replies.

Applejack looks suspicious and says, "I think you two were at Crystal Prep the whole time."

Rainbow laughs nervously and admits, "Yeah, we were there."

"What were you two doing over there?" Aria bluntly asks.

"Okay, I decided to check on the competition for the Friendship Games, so Pinkie and I went to Crystal Prep to spy on them. Sun managed to find us and tried to talk us out of it, but I said no," Rainbow explains.

Then Pinkie pops in and explains, "Then I showed Sun and Rainbow all my spy gear and been using them to spy on the students. I may have annoyed Rainbow and she shouted causing us to get caught. Rainbow and I ran while I carry a bush, but Sun stayed behind."

The girls are a bit shocked to hear the whole story, and think that is crazy even for their two friends.

Rarity narrows her eyes, and firmly says, "Rainbow Dash, that is by far the most ridiculous idea you've ever come up with."

"That could get you and Pinkie into so much trouble," Fluttershy adds.

Then Applejack says, "And Sun is the one who is going to be in trouble because you two left her.

"We kind of did, but Sun saw this world's Twilight who goes to Crystal Prep and explained to her the whole story. I'm willing to bet the two are hanging out at the school right now," Pinkie says with a smile.

The girls eyes blink as they look with a confused look on their faces.

Aria rolls her eyes and says, "Do I even want to know how you managed to know that?"

"You have to admit, Sun has hang out with this Twilight Sparkle even though she does go Crystal Prep," Rarity replies.

Then Pinkie asks, "What do we do now?"

Rarity brings out her phone again, and says, "We'll just have to call Sun and see if she answers."

Rarity then starts to dial Sun's number to see how she is doing, and for the girls hopes, Sun is not in trouble for what their two friends have caused. They really hope that Sun will be alright at the other school with their rival.

Meanwhile, back at Crystal Prep, Twilight and Sun are having lunch in the cafeteria having some lunch. Since Sun is at the school, Twilight decides to invite her to hang out, until the teacher finish talking to the principal and the dean of the school about the interruption to the class. As they have their lunch the two friends have been talking about their time at school, and the upcoming Friendship Games.

Twilight says, "I have to admit what your friends did is a bit strange, and you said Pinkie had all that stuff with her."

"Yeah. I still don't know how she manage to get all that stuff, but I know better than to question her," Sun replies.

"Why?" Twilight asks.

Sun makes a skeptic look as she explains, "Well, let's just say Pinkie has her own magical abilities that should never be questioned, including her Pinkie Since. I know it sounds hard to believe, but I know since I go to the school and be friends with her, if Pinkie's twitching, you better listen."

Twilight giggles, and happily says, "It sounds like of like Pinkie has her own unique and strange ways of doing things."

"Yep," Sun answers.

Then Sun asks, "So Twilight, you excited about the Friendship Games coming up?"

Twilight doesn't answer Sun's question. Instead she stares into her plate and continues the look of the expression on Twilight's face, Sun can tell something bothering her, and doesn't really want to talk about.

Sun asks, "Is there something wrong or something I said?"

"No it's not you Sun, it's just, well, I'm not into sports competition because I'm not good with it. I'm into all this rivalry stuff either. Besides, I have an important project when I get to your school," Twilight explains.

"Like what?" Sun asks.

"Well, I wanted to wait until I get to Canterlot High to ask, but I guess I can ask you now," Twilight replies.

Sun looks a bit confused and asks, "Ask about what?"

"Well, for the past few months since last fall, I've been getting some strange reading along with strange dark light and the reading was big. Then there's a gold yellow aura and it feels so bright and warm, like there's love and friendship or light is in it. After that, another reading along with a strange rainbow hit the other source, then both of the lights disappear," Twilight explains.

Sun starts to think about what Twilight is talking about. She wonder about the strange phenomenon Twilight has seen.

Then Sun asks, "Did you get any other reading after that?"

Twilight remembers, and explains, "There was another reading months later. One of them involve four strange energy. There was also strange figures from the sky."

"Figures, what figures?" Sun asks.

"First there was three figures that looks like horses with fish tails. Then there was this unicorn with wings that has eight colored rainbow hair. After that there was another horse with fish tail that was very different from the others. After that, the unicorn with wings appear again along with a different horse with fin, and it destroyed the other one." Twilight explains.

Sun becomes shocked to hear all the details are coming from, and now know what Twilight's talking about. Twilight has seen the magic events that she and her friends have faced Falling Star, The Dazzlings, and the evil sorcerer Black Stone. Now the tough part is how she's going to explain this to her.

Sun then hears Twilight says, "But there's not doubt about it, there's something strange going on at your school, and I need to figure out what it is."

"She doesn't know the half of it," Sun says in her thoughts in concern.

Then Twilight asks, "So what I wanna know is that have you seen any strange going on at the school?"

Sun feels nervous about having to answer Twlight's question. She isn't sure if Twilight can handle it or if Twilight can understand it. However, Sun does need to be honest about it, but has to wait until she is ready.

Sun takes a deep breath, and explains, "Twilight, I would like to tell you and I know you really want to know, but do you think you give me some time so I can tell you. Maybe when you go to the school for the Games I'll have the time to explain the events to you, okay."

Twilight nods her head and says, "Okay, I'll wait, and I also can't wait so see you and get to meet your friends."

"I can't wait either. You're going to love them and I'm sure they'll love you too," Sun replies happily.

"I sure hope so," Twilight replies.

The two start giggling, and are glad they are friends despite being at different schools.

Just then the loud speaker comes on and Dean Cadence's voice says, "Twilight Sparkle and Sun please report to the principal's office."

"Well, looks like it's time for us to head to Principal Cinch's office, "Twilight says.

Sun rolls her eyes, and says, "Oh brother, I hope this doesn't cause anymore trouble than it's worth."

"Especially since you're trying to make sure there isn't any trouble," Twilight adds.

As the two finish their lunch and are ready to leave, Sun's phone starts to ring.

As they leave the cafeteria, Sun answers her phone, and says, "Hello."

"Sun darling, Rainbow told us what happened and are you alright." Rarity worriedly says, through the phone.

Sun says on the phone, "I'm fine Rarity, I'm with my friend Twilight Sparkle at Crystal Prep, but I can't be on the phone to long."

"Howcome?" Rarity asks.

"Because Twilight and I are heading to the principal's office right now," Sun answers.

"Okay, then I'll see you later, and hope you get back soon, bye," Rarity replies.

"Bye," Sun says.

Sun hangs up her phone and puts it in her pocket.

Twilight asks, "Someone you know?"

"Yeah. Before I decided to come here, I told my other friends that if I'm not back by lunch they give me a call, and they did," Sun explains.

Twilight smiles and says, "Sounds like you have great friends."

"Yeah. Really great friends," Sun replies with a smile.

With that the two friends continue to head over to Principal Cinch's office, and hope it's not too serious. Even if it's involved the little disruption of the P.E class. Twilight knows where the office is and help Sun reach the office so they can talk to the principal and the dean of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Quick Discussions

After walking up the stairs and through a hallway, Twilight and Sun are in front of Principal Cinch's office. Sun is feeling a bit worried about it because it she ends up getting herself into trouble even though she's trying to prevent trouble. Twilight shows a reassuring smile meaning that she'll be there for her, and will help explain the situation.

Twilight opens the door to the office so they can come in. When she opens the door, she can see the desk and a chair, with two stools between the door and the desk. The room looks darken, except for a small light in the room

"The office looks rather dim," Sun whispers to Twilight.

"I know," Twilight replies.

Twilight then walks into the office with Sun right behind her. The two then take a seat on the stools, waiting patiently for someone to talk. Twilight and Sun looks behind them to see Dean Cadence closing the door so their discussion can be private. From her observation, Sun can tell that Twilight's school is very different from her school, even the students act different. The chair turns around to reveal Principal Cinch.

Principal Cinch says, "Hello Twilight, Sun."

"Um hello again, how are you doing today?" Sun says feeling a bit unsure.

"Fine, but I like to discuss to you about your little sudden appearance at my campus," Principal Cinch firmly replies.

Sun sighs, and explains, "I'm sorry about that, but I really didn't want this to happen. I found out my friends are planning on spying on your students and I just thought…"

"That you take the problem into your own hands instead of telling an adult about the situation," Principal Cinch's finishes Sun's sentence with a stern look.

Sun blushes a bit and adds, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Indeed," Principal Cinch replies.

Then Twilight asks, "So is there anything else?"

"Well seeing that there hadn't been any trouble here, I'll allow it to slide just this once, but I better catch anymore unexpected CHS students around Crystal Prep School ground, and next time Sun, try not to do these kind of things on your own and ask an adult about any situation you've come across," Principal Cinch explains.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Okay."

Dean Cadence comes over and says, "I'll be taking you back to Canterlot High."

After the quick discussion, Sun and Twilight walk with Dean Cadence down the halls of Crystal Prep. Sun is still feeling rather uncomfortable with Principal Cinch. She seems to be more serious and strict about the whole incident. Dean Cadence and Twilight can tell that Sun feels skeptic about their principal.

Dean Cadence smiles, and says, "So Sun, Twilight have told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Sun asks with a confused look.

Twilight blushes a bit and says, "Cadence."

"It's okay Twilight, I'm a bit surprised you've talk about me," Sun replies.

"Of course, you've been very nice to me, and you and I hang out from time to time," Twilight says.

Dean Cadence giggles as she says, "She also mention how, smart, athletic, kind, generous, and honest you are."

Sun blushes a bit as she says, "Oh, I don't know about all this. Besides, my friend Rainbow is the ultimate athlete at the school."

"But you seem pretty special to me," Twilight adds with glee.

Then Dean Cadence asks, "So Sun, why would your friends want to spy on us?"

"Because they wanted to check out the competition for the Friendship Games," Sun answers.

"Really now?" Dean Cadence questionably replies.

"Yeah. I may want to compete in the games and like to join activities, but I'm not into all that rivalry nonsense whatsoever," Sun explains.

"Sounds like Twilight," Dean Cadence says with a grin on her face.

Twilight rolls her eyes and says, "I just don't like competing in these games or anything that will wasteful to my work."

"But Twilight there are more to life than just learning and research. It's good to be able to be around other, and make friends," Sun replies.

Then Twilight says, "You know, you kind of sounds like Cadence or my brother."

"Even though it's true," Cadence replies.

"Right," Twilight bluntly replies.

Sun and Cadence giggles hearing Twilight's remarks. Sometime after that, Twilight goes back to her classroom while Cadence takes Sun back to Canterlot High School. During the ride, Cadence talks about how happy she is that Sun has become Twilight's friends and is able to hang out with her. After the short ride, Cadence drops Sun off of Canterlot High and comes with her to see Principal Celestia.

In Principal Celestia's office, she is having a talk with Rainbow and the others. Rainbow and Pinkie are in front of the group with sad like looks on their faces. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are showing stern looks on their faces. The girls can tell there's going to be some trouble going on.

Vice Principal Luna firmly says, "Girls, my sister and I received a call from Principal Cinch about the two of you two were trying to spy on the students and Sun was trying to stop you, and was still at the school when you two fled, is this true."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie sighs sadly and answers, "Yes."

Then Pinkie says, "But we didn't mean to get Sun into trouble, honest."

"I know you didn't want to cause any harm or trouble, but you two were invading another school grounds, skipping your time in school, and end up a minimum disturbance during one of their class .You're lucky Principal Cinch decided to go easy on the situation this time, but doesn't want anymore surprises from us," Principal Celestia firmly explains.

"Yes Principal Celestia," Rainbow and Pinkie sadly answers.

Then Vice Principal Luna says, "Until the Friendship Games starts, the two of you will be helping with the preparations for it, as well as making sure the students of Crystal Prep has a warm welcome than your early welcome to the school. You'll also will be helping Granny Smith out at the cafeteria."

"Then what about Sun?" Rainbow asks.

Right on cue, someone knocks on the door.

Principal Celestia calmly says, "Come in."

The door opens to reveal Dean Cadence and Sun as they both walk into the door. The girls are glad to see Sun back with them, but are interested to see the woman with them.

Vice Principal Luna smiles and says, "Hello Dean Cadence, it's nice to see you again."

"And I see you managed to bring one of our students back. I hope you didn't have any trouble" Principal Celestia says.

"Not at all, Sun is a very good student with a good intention," Dean Cadence.

"You're right about that," Vice Principal Luna agrees.

Then Dean Cadence says, "Well, I better get back to school."

"See you at the Friendship Games," Dean Cadence adds with a smile.

"Bye," Sun says, waving her hand at Cadence.

Dean Cadence leaves the room and closes the door behind them. When she's gone, Principal Celestia And Vice Principal Luna talk to Sun alone for a while. They understand that Sun was trying to make sure there no trouble, but they talk to her about asking for help when she has apologizes to them about not telling where she's going and about her little adventure at Crystal Prep. Sun isn't in as much trouble as Rainbow and Pinkie, but she has to make up for missing a bit of school, and will need to do some service to the school. After the day is done, Sun has gone home and write her day in her diary. She mostly hope she can tell Twilight about the magic in the game next month. She just hope Twilight can understand when she explain the whole magic stuff to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sisters' Night Out

A few days later after the little trouble at Crystal Prep, everything has been running smoothly for the Friendship Games. For the past three days, Sun, Rainbow, and Pinkie have been helping out with stuff for the games. It's also a bit of a punishment for their expedition to Crystal Prep. Right now, Sun is going to be spending some special time with her little sister, so she's making sure everything she needs is in her purse. When she finishes having her things, her little sister, Screwball comes in with a smile on her face.

Screwball happily asks, "Hey sis, are you ready for our night out?"

"Just go everything ready," Sun says.

"Yay!" Screwball cheers.

Sun giggles as Screwball runs out of the room to get her bag and jacket. Sun also grabs her things and takes them out of the room. Sometime later, their dad has drop them off and both hang out of the mall to start their sister time.

Screwball asks, "So sis, what are we going to do first?"

"Well, I thought it will be a good idea to see a movie and then we'll have some dinner," Sun answers.

"Sounds good to me, but what movie do you want to see?" Screwball asks.

"Well, I was thinking of seeing the now Power Ponies that's in the theaters right now," Sun suggests.

"Oh, my friend Apple Bloom saw it and told me it's totally cool!" Screwball replies with excitement.

Sun giggles, and says, "So I'm guessing you want to see it right?"

"You bet," Screwball answers with glee.

The two sister decide to go to the theater and agreeing to what movie to see, they can't wait to see what the movie will be like. After buying the ticket, Sun and Screwball head to the snack bar to get some popcorn, drinks, and maybe some candy. As they are going to ask the cashier, they are surprised to see who is at the snack stand.

Sun says looking surprised, "Aria!"

"Hey Sun, surprised to see me here," Aria bluntly replies.

"A little, what are you doing?" Sun asks.

"Long story short, I'm working at the theater now, and today is my first day," Aria answers.

"That would explain why you're wearing the uniform," Screwball says.

"Yeah, the headband looks like of cute," Sun says.

Aria rolls her eyes, "I don't do cute. At least the kind you're thinking of."

Then Aria says, "But I'm guessing you're not here to talk, right?"

"Right. I'm here to get some snacks. My sister and I are going to see the Power Ponies movie," Sun answers.

"You two, huh. Well, since it just playing, the theater are giving special Power Ponies bucket of a large with a large drink. Of course, you need a coupon," Aria says.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Okay, I'll take a large popcorn and a large orange soda, please."

"Coming right up," Aria replies.

Aria goes to the popcorn machine behind her, and putting the popcorn in the Power Ponies bucket. Then put ice and the orange soda in a large cup. Sun and Screwball put the candy they want on the counter so they can pay for it.

After pressing the button on the register, and counting the coupon, Aria says, "That will be $11. 40."

Sun gives Aria a twenty dollar bill, and Aria gives Son her change. After getting their snacks, Sun and Screwball make their way to the theater where their movie is going to be. When the find their seats, the previews for the next movies come up, and then the movie starts playing. They both have to admit, the movie is amazing. The Power Ponies had to fight different villains in the city of Maretropolis, and the little boy Humdrum is able to help them along the way. When the movie is done, the two decide to look around for some shopping, and they find a few things that interest the. After that, they both decide to have some dinner in the food court.

Screwball happily cheer, "Wow, that sure was the best Power Ponies movie!"

"Yeah, the movie sure is great, and it sure is nice know that there's going to be a special Daring Do marathon next month. I can't wait to tell the girls about," Sun says with a smile.

"I know, they're going to be playing the books they have so far," Screwball says with a smile.

Then Screwball asks, "So sis, I heard that you're planning on being in the Friendship Games."

"Sure am, "Sun answers.

"You're lucky. I can't play in the games because I'm too young to compete," Screwball says, sounding disappointed and showing a pout on her face.

"I know how you feel about, being young is not much fun. I remember when I was a little filly in Equestria I was a bit stubborn and can't wait to get older," Sun replies.

"I guess," Screwball replies.

Then Sun says, "Beside, you'll get to have some fun with the games arrive."

"You got a point there," Screwball replies with a smile.

Then Screwball asks, "By the way, have you heard anything from Princess Twilight."

"Well, she told me that she discovered a map that can lead them to find friendship problem in Equestria. She told me her first time with her friends was crazy," Sun explains.

"How crazy are we talking about?" Screwball asks.

Sun look at the book, as she says, "She mention something about a unicorn taken everypony's cutie marks and manipulated everyone so they wouldn't think they were special. She also mention about this Starlight think her way is the best, even if she lied to everypony about saying they need to be the same."

Screwball sticks out her tongue, and says, "Blech! Being the same, that sounds like the life Starlight wants is boring."

"It sounds sound boring," Sun agrees.

Then Screwball mutters, "Sounds to me like this Starlight pony has some issues with anyone being special or something."

"Maybe she has a reason for acting like that," Sun suspects.

"Like what?" Screwball asks.

Sun thinks about it as she explains, "Well, if she does have a resentment towards cutie marks or anypony that are special, maybe she didn't have many friends before making her policy and village. Then again, maybe she had a friends and something happened. Either way, what ever happened, made her pretty bitter about cutie marks."

"Did you told Twilight about what you think?" Screwball asks.

"I did, and she said those are pretty good theories, but without knowing what happened from Starlight, that's a mystery that's left untold," Sun answers.

Then Screwball decides to change that subject, and asks, "So what other kind of fun Twilight and the others been on."

"Well, Twilight told me that our dad's counterpart brought something called the smooze to a dance in canterlot," Sun answers.

"The smooze, haven't seen him in a long time," Screwball says, snickering under her mouth.

Then Screwball asks, "Anything else?"

Sun giggles and says, "Well, Twilight have told me a lot of stuff they did on their adventures. She even told me that her brother and sister in law are going to have a baby."

"Cool," Screwball replies.

Just then Sun comes up with a great idea, "You know, I just thought about something."

"What is it? Screwball asks, eager to know.'

"I was thinking, wouldn't be great if my family from Equestria, and my friend Falling Star can come for a visit, and we can do it at the time of the Friendship Games," Sun answers.

"That's a great idea because I know you're going to pass the try outs tomorrow, and you get to have some time with both of the family and friends at that time," Screwball says, agreeing to the idea.

Then Screwball passes Sun a pen, and says, "And the sooner you write to Twilight, the sooner, she can write to your family and Falling Star, and the sooner they'll give their answer."

"Okay, but first, it will also be a good idea to ask dad if they can stay for that time. Usually it's going to take some time to convince him," Sun suggests.

After finishing eating their dinner, their dad picks them up from the mall. Sun and Screwball ask is Sun's family from Equestria, along with her friend Falling Star can come and stay at their house at the time of the Friendship Games.

Discord answers with a smile, "Of course they can stay at our house for a few days."

"Well that was easy," Screwball remarks.

"Yeah," Sun agrees.

Then Discord says, "Of course, they need to do their fair share while living at my home, like the cleaning, the cooking, and things like that."

"I know," Sun answers.

Then Screwball happily says, "Then you better get writing."

Sun grabs out her book from her purse, and Screwball give her a pen.

As Sun writes, she says in her thoughts, "

Dear Princess Twilight,

How are you doing in Equestria, and with the friendship problems you need to fix? You see, I really like to ask you something very important. I like to spend some some with my family from Equestria and my friend Falling Star. You see the Friendship Games are coming up and think it will best time to see a great event at my school and I get to spend some time with them. Hope to get back to you soon and see what you and my friend and family thinks?

Your Friend,

Sun."

After writing the entry Sun puts the book back in her backpack. After a long night the two been, Sun and Screwball gone off to bed. The both have a wonderful time together, and can't wait until the next time they have some sisters' quality time. Until then, Sun and her friends have to focus on the Friendship Games, and it's coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Banner Plan

In the school gym, Sun, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood are setting sound a sheet of paper, along with different kind of paints, markers, crayons, glitter, and other kind of art supplies. Today, Vice Principal Luna leave Sun in charge of an important assignment, along with some two friends and three classmates.

Sun turns to the five as she explains, "Okay, guys, Vice Principal Luna wants us to make banners for the Friendship Games. She wants us to make sure the students of Crystal Prep feel welcome, but know that we also stiff competition."

"So anyone have any ideas?" Sun asks the five.

The three boys and two girls look down at the poster and are trying to think of an idea for what to put on them.

Just then Flash has in idea, as he says, "I got it! We should decorate it with the sheet music to my song "Love in a Flash". It'll show them we're talented while welcoming them in with the universal language of music,"

"I was thinking we could paint a model of DNA. It shows that we're smart but invites them in with the very fiber of our being," Micro Chips suggests, holding his calculator.

"But what we should do is portray peace through art. One love, bros," Sandalwood suggests in a calm and peaceful tone.

Then Rainbow Dash suggests, "How about we put some sport gear and some lightning, to know that we are athletic and show how we are ready get touch.

"Maybe, or, we decorate the banner to show them that we can have fun while partying and excited for them to be our competition!" Pinkie exclaims in excitement.

Hearing the excitement put the others in a state of confusion, even though they're used to hearing Pinkie talk about parties and doing anything that involves having fun.

"Does everything you do have to relate to having fun and party?" Flash asks, looking a bit confused.

"Why wouldn't it?" Pinkie questionably replies with a smile on her face.

Sun giggles a bit, then she says, "Alright, now we have these different topic, maybe there's a way we can put them all together."

The five nod their their heads to Sun's idea and are going to put their ideas together to make a great banner for the school. Of course, Sun has to leave because she needs to check on the other preparations for the Friendship Games. While Sun is gone, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, and Micro Chips get the banner ready. However, as they are separately working on the banner, things start to get a bit messy.

Sandalwood is putting hand prints on the banner when Micro chips starts to get sparkles on his design.

"Dude!" Sandalwood exclaims as he shoves Micro Chips Away, but ends up getting his glasses covered in paint and unable to see.

"What did you do?!" Micro Chips panics, while waving his arms around , and causing sparkles to fly all over the place.

The sparkles ends up on Rainbow Dash and Flash sentry.

Rainbow shockley explains, "Hey!"

"Watch the hair, man!" Flash angrily replies.

Rainbow knocks the sparkle bottle out of Micro Chips hands and it hits Pinkie Pie as she put stickers on it. Causing her to face first on to Sandalwood's work and green paint all over his work.

He glares at Pinkie with unhappy look, and says, "You're harshing the flow!"

Pinkie lifts her head up with a sheepish smiles, and says, "Sorry."

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Micro Chips angrily says to Sandalwood.

They then look to see Rainbow is drawing sports equipment on the bottom part of the poster. However, Flash is writing his music at some parts of Micor Chips' work.

Micro Chips screams with horrors, "My friendship algorithm!"

Micro Chips then gets in the way and write all over Flash's song, making him upset at it.

"Hey! You just projectile-scienced all over my chorus!" Flash angrily replies.

"Well, you guys painted all over my molecular structures!" Micro Chips protests.

And how am I supposed to paint my spirit guide when there's DNA and a treble clef in the way?" Sandalwood angrily adds for his work being ruined.

"Oh, I don't know! Ask your spirit guide!" Flash remarks in anger.

"You're ruining my design!" The three boys shout in anger.

Then Rainbow angrily screams, "Will you all cut that out! We're supposed to be putting all of our ideas on the banner not fighting over it!"

"Yeah. We're supposed to make it fun, and there's enough room on the banner for everyone's ideas to go on," Pinkie agrees.

Before the boys can say anything, Sun voice comes in and asks, "What's going on in here?"

The five turn to see Sun with Vice Principal Luna to see how the banner is going. The five stop and stand in a line waiting for the two to see the work they have done. They walk over to see how the banner is going. When they look to see the banner they are shocked.

"My, oh, my," Vice Principal Luna replies.

"We're really…" Micros is able to apologize.

However, Vice Principal Luna says, "Proud of yourselves, I hope. This is wonderful!"

"The banner looks amazing," Sun says astonished by the banner's design.

"It is?" Flash says with a confused look, while the others are speechless.

Sun and Vice Principal Luna see the banner have all of their ideas mashed into one. It's colorful, sparkly, and very creative. It shows a lot of ways for the students of Crystal Prep welcome and show the kind of competition Canterlot High is.

"It's inspiring but still warm and welcoming. I love how your work is literally enmeshed. Truly excellent work," Vice Principal Luna complements on the banner.

"How were you able to make it look like that?" Sun asks with a smile.

Flash says as he managed to calm himself, "Uh, thank you! This is just what happens when you allow love to lead the way."

"With song," Micro Chips says.

"Fun," Rainbow Dash adds with glee.

"And Sportsmanship," Pinkie adds with a smile.

"Through the self-replicating material present in nearly all living organisms," Sandalwood adds.

Vice Principal Luna smiles, and says, "That's great to hear. Now just add "Welcome Crystal Prep", and I'd like to see five more by the end of the day. Thanks, kids!"

With that Vice Principal Luna walks way and are doing other preparations, leaving Sun and the others with more work to do. The five make tired looks on their faces, on the work they've done for just one poster.

"It looks like we still have work to do, right guys," Sun remarks.

"You can say that again," Flash replies to Sun's remarks with a smile.

Then Pinkie says, "Then let's get started."

For the rest of the day, Sun and the others have worked on the other five banners the way they have done it. Pinkie suggests to do multiple repeats on how they manage to do the first one. Sun laughs a bit seeing how much of a mess they have done, for like five times. Sun finishes each of the banner by writing 'Welcome Crystal Prep' on it, and adding some of her own touch on the banners. When they finish, they put all of the banners in a safe spot in a closet so when the games arrive, they can be hanged up in different parts of the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Photo Fiasco

In the music room, Rarity is busy making new outfits for the party for CHS and Crystal Prep for the Friendship Games. The outfit is a white shirt with a pointed collar, a magenta blouse jacket with white buttons, and a black belt around her waist, a magenta skirt with her shimmering sun matching her necklace which is whole because Princess Celestia gave it to her on her last visit, a black transparent skirt under it, and magenta high heels with two stripes and buttons on each shoe. . Right now, Rarity is focusing on making Sun's new outfit. She had finish it, but is putting final touches to make sure it's perfect.

"It sure is nice of you to make us outfits for the part at the Friendship Games," Sun says with a smile.

"It's no problem at all darling. I think we're going to be fabulous," Rarity says, compliment Sun wearing the outfit.

Sun giggles, and says, "Yeah. This outfit does look nice."

Sun does her best to hold still while Rarity continues putting the adjustments on Sun's new clothes. Next, she wants to put a good hair style on her.

As Rarity brushes Sun's hair, she asks, "So have you heard anything from Princess Twilight yet?"

"Not yet, she's still waiting for a reply from Falling Star and my family. I wish they can come through," Sun answers.

"Don't worry, whether they're able to come or not, I'm sure they're going to cheer you on at the games," Rarity says with a smile as she makes a pony tail.

"If we can make it through the tryouts, it's tomorrow after school," Sun replies.

"Ooh, I can't wait," Rarity says, sounding excited.

Rarity finishes sun's hair, and it looks great on her. She is about to grab a mirror so Sun can see her new look.

However, she hears someone shouts, "Stop!"

They both stop what they're doing, and turn to see who is making that call. They are surprised to see Photo Finish with her two friends, Pixel Pizzaz, and Violet Blurr holding photography equipment.

Then Photo Finish announces while making her hands into a box shaped, "Hold that pose!"

Before they can say anything, Photo Finish and her two friends surrounds Sun putting some make up, light, and taking her pictures. A tthe same time causes Rarity to fall over witnessing the entire thing. The three also brushes Sub's hair, adjusting her dress, and other things that will make the picture perfect.

As Photo Finish uses her camera to take pictures, she says as she's fascinated with her work, "Yes. You are beautiful, like an elegant princess, like an empress ruling her own empire. You are gorgeous."

Photo Finish then takes close up pictures of Sun, and the bright light of the camera blinds her a bit.

When Photo Finish is finish, she naps her fingers and announces, "Enough, I go!"

With that, Photo Finish zooms out of the room with Pixel and Violet right behind her. When the three photographers are gone, Sun and Rarity who is still on the ground are still rather confused about the sudden photo session from them.

Sun turns to Rarity and asks, What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Rarity answers, shrugging her shoulders.

She then smiles and says, "But I do have to admit, you did look good with some makeup on her."

"Thank," Sun replies with a smile.

After changing back to their normal clothes, Sun and Rarity meet with the others to have some lunch. When they reach their friends, they can see smiles on their faces, except Adagio and her sisters, Aria and Sonata. From the looks of it, the three sisters look rather frustrated. Sun and Rarity explain to the girls about their little unexpected photo shoot with Photo Finish and her two friends which make Adagio and her sister more frustrated and annoyed by it.

Applejack says, "So Photo Finish got you two."

"Why do you say that?" Rarity asks.

"Just ask Adagio, Aria, and Sonata," Rainbow says.

"They had a run in with them too," Fluttershy adds.

"A run in is rather in understatement, Fluttershy," Aagio says, sounding unpleased.

Then Sun asks, "What happened?"

The three sisters are silent and don't feel like talking about it, but know it's will be for the best.

Sonata starts by saying, "Well, we were at the back of the school practicing out vocal like we always do…"

Sonata and her two sisters think back on what happened before lunch start. The three are singing to themselves, and they are singing very happily. However, they are just about to get a rude interruption.

Someone shouts, "Stop!"

The three sisters turn to see Photo Finish, Pixel Pizazz, and Violet Blurr. They are wondering what they're doing here.

"Hold that pose!" Photo Finish shouts.

Before they knowing, The Dazzling are surrounded by Pixel and Violet holding a makeup box and a light, while Photo Finish takes pictures of them,

"Yes, yes, sing, sing, like you're corresponding a high c, like sirens singing to sailors from the open sea. You are giving your voices to the audience," Photo Finish says, excitedly and taking pictures of The Dazzlings.

Then Photo Finish takes more pictures blinding their eyes in the process.

Photo Finish snaps her fingers, and yells, "Enough, I go!"

In a quick second, Photo Finish and her two friends are gone, and leave The Dazzling with confused and concerned stares on their faces. They still haven't a clue on what just has happen.

"She did not say like sirens from the sea, did she?" Aria asks with a straight look.

"She did?" Adagio answers looking confused.

"Which is weird because we used to be sirens," Sonata adds, feeling clueless about the sudden event.

The flashback ends with the girls completely shocked at The Dazzlings story. Not only they were targeted of being in Photo Finish's photo shoot, but they feel that they kind of been insulted when the word siren has been mentioned.

"She actually said that?" Rarity asks.

"Yes," The Dazzlings answer with a blunt look.

"Sheesh, looks like Photo Finish is going photo crazy today," Rainbow remarks.

"Yeah. I hope she stop this, before this is cause anymore trouble," Sun replies.

The girls are having concern on how the Photo Finish situation can get work. Their question has been answered when they hear screaming coming to the cafeteria. They look to see Screwball and The Crusaders barging into the cafeteria and hide under the table Sun and the others are sitting. The girls are confused on what is going on, and why the girls screaming and hiding under the table.

Applejack gets down under the table and asks, "Apple Bloom, what in the hay is going on?"

"Photo Finish has gone crazy!" Scootaloo screams.

Rarity gets down under the table too and asks, "Photo Finish wouldn't happen to try and take your picture?"

"She is," The girls answer.

Sun facepalm her head, and says with annoyance, "Oh no."

"Yep, seems like the whole thing has just got worse," Rainbow bluntly adds.

"What can we do?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun gets up from her seat, as she explains, "I'll go talk to her, if I explain to her that the photography is bothering everyone, maybe she can stop this whole craziness."

"I don't know, she'll start taking pictures before you can get a word out," Aria says with annoyance.

"She can at least try," Sonata replies, agreeing to Sun's idea.

"Besides, somebody gotta tell her to stop before anymore trouble come," Applejack adds.

Sun then leaves the table and the lunchroom to go find Photo Finish and her friends, hoping to get them to stop with the photo spree. After some questioning, Sun is able to find out that Photo Finish is with Vice Principal Luna's room. Sun reaches the office door and know that Photo Finish and Vice Principal Luna. Before she can knock on the door, she hears Vice Principal Luna screaming and scrambling her words in thee, and Photo Finish's voice as well.

She then hear Photo Finish says, "Enough, I go!"

The door opens and Photo Finish and her friends fastly leaves the room. Luckily Sun moves out of the way just in time. She goes in the office to see the room is a bit of a mess, and Vice Principal Luna is still in her chair. Sun does her best to help her, which does work, but still a bit surprised.

Sun looks concern and asks, "I'm guessing they took your pictures too."

Vice Principal Luna simply nods their heads in reply. The then does her best to not be overwhelmed by the sudden photo shoot. Sun knows that sometime Photo Finish gets too carried away with her work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Friendship Games Tryouts

The next day, the girls along with other students are at the school soccer field for the Friendship Games Tryout. They see a few students that are here to see the show along with Vice Principal Luna who is going to be the judge. Along with Sun and her friends, Flash Sentry, Mirco Chips, Lyra, Bon Bon, and around 10 other students are trying out to the Friendship games.

Pinkie jumps happily as she shouts, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I'm so excited! Did I mention how excited I am."

"You did," Sun answers.

"For the past ten minutes," Applejack remarks.

"Who wouldn't be excited?! We're going to try out to be part of the Friendship Games, and I'm going to be in it for sure," Rainbow says with pride.

But Rarity firmly says, "Remember Rainbow Dash, we're all trying out as a team. The Rainbooms."

"I know that," Rainbow replies with a nervous grin.

Sun giggles a bit, and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure all of us are going to make it on the team, but let's do our best out there."

"Yeah! The others in the band cheer.

The girls turn to see Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are walking towards them. The Dazzlings decides not to try out for the team, but instead do what they can to help out. Sonata asks Principal Celestia that she and her sisters along can be the cheerleaders for the team, and she agrees to it.

Pinkie waves with a smile on her face, and says, "Hi girls, coming to watch us try out."

"Of course we are, we wouldn't miss it," Sonata says with smile on her face.

"Remind me why you three don't feel like being in the games with us?" Applejack asks.

"Because we don't feel like it," Aria answers while rolling her eyes.

Adagio turns to Aria and says, "Aria, be nice."

"Fine,"Aria mutters with frustration.

Sonata smiles as she says, "Come on Aria, you know that we just don't want to compete in the games right now, but we agree to help out with it. Plus, Principal Celestia agreed that we can be cheerleaders."

"And I must say, that actually one of your better ideas," Adagio remarks.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Aria replies.

Then Adagio says, "Well either way, we're just here to wish you luck and know that you'll be in the games."

"Can't wait to see what performance you're going to put on," Sonata says with a grin.

After wishing the them good luck, The Dazzlings go take a seat on the bleachers while Sun and the others wait for their turn to perform. Throughout the tryouts, Sun and her friends are excited and yet, nervous at the same time. Pinkie calls this nervous-cited, which applejack reminds her that it's not a real word. After Flash and his band finish with their performance, it's Sun and her friends turn to try out. When the set their instruments and the microphone up, they are ready to perform.

Pinkie taps on her drums, screaming, "One, two, three!"

With that the girls start playing their instruments, and pony up as they play. Sun grabs the microphone and starts singing.

There's a place I know, it's always jumping.

I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries.

You got a friend in me, and I'll tell you something:

This time can be extraordinary!

When shadows fall you're feeling small.

It looks like walls are closing in.

Don't be afraid, the dark will fade,

Just take my hand and look again!

The Rainboom:

This side of paradise

Sun:

Is where I want to be.

The Rainboom:

This side of paradise

Sun:

For you and me.

The Rainboom:

This side of paradise

Sun:

What you get is what you see.

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice

This side of paradise

We're gonna take a ride, we're gonna catch that train.

When you're at my side the world has hope and,

As we pass on by, we all look the same

The clouds are high, the world is open

Forget about the pain and doubt

Your happiness is overdue

I've been dreaming of

The Rainboom:

(dream)

Sun:

the skies above

Dancing through the stars with you

Oh, take me to...

The Rainboom:

This side of paradise

Sun:

Is where I want to be

The Rainboom:

This side of paradise

Sun:

For you and me

The Rainboom:

This side of paradise

Sun:

What you get is what you see

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice

This side of paradise.

With that the Rainbooms finish their song, and change back to their human appearance. When they finish with their performance, everyone cheer for The Rainbooms. Aria and Adagio clap for them as well, while Sonata is screaming and using noisemakers to get their attention. Sometime later, there are only three people who haven't try out yet. Sandalwood is performing on stage with two sticks and clarinet, and he has done an amazing job. When he finish, everyone clap while Vice Principal Luna writes the results.

Just then the lights has turn off all of the sudden. They turn to the field to see a light shine on Lyra wearing some kind of outfit, and dance to disco music, but is cut off by Bon Bon's tap dancing, which is gream. When she finishes, Lyra takes her hat out of anger and smashes with her own hands. Bon Bon get made at her, and knowing that this means war.

First Bon Bon arm wrestled with Bulk and has won. Lyra smack on a wobbly dummy. Bon Bon tears a thick phone book, and Lyra bends a weight bar with her hands and teeth. Bon Bon throws a giant pole, while Lyra eats a lot of hot dogs a a table. Then Bon Bon put flowers in a vase. After that, Lyra makes a clay sculpture of the Wondercolt Stature. Bon Bon use a wedge and a hammer to make a self statue of herself, but that's not the end of it.

Things start to take a weirder turn when Lyra is wearing a peacock and squawking like one. Bon Bon turns her head wearing a owl costume and hooting like one too. The two keep squawking/hooting at each other, and it looks like neither one of them are giving an inch. In fact, their performance makes the students a bit confused on what is happening.

"Is it just me or did things take a turn towards weirdsville? Micro Chips asks looking confused and taking a picture.

"Trust me dude, it's not just you," Aria replies, face palming her head.

Then Sun asks, "What exactly are Lyra and Bon Bon are doing?"

"It looks like they're competing against each other," Applejack suggests.

Then Pinkie says, "This is getting good."

She then starts to eat the popcorn. Sonata starts to eat some as well. Adagio and Aria rolls their eyes as seeing the two act very similar to each other. They are even more weirded out by the performance of the fittest of Lyra and Bon Bon. The two keep squawking/hooting louder and more rage.

However, their fight has come to a stop when Sandal Wood comes over, and says, "Yo dudes, Vice Principal Luna just posted the rosters for the Friendship Games team."

Lyra and Bon bon stop their quarrel to see that Micro Chips and Green Leaf are the only ones at the bleacher, everyone else left. In the main hall of the school, the students are looking at the list to see who is on the team for the Friendship Games. Sun and the others are here as well, and can see all six of them are on the team.

"Well, looks like we're all on the team," Applejack says.

"I'm so glad I'm able to play with all of you," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"Me too," Rarity agrees.

"Yeah, and Flash, Micro, Sandalwood, Bon Bon, Lyra, and Derpy is on the team too," Pinkie happily adds.

Rainbow turns around, and says, "And Speaking of Lyra and Bon Bon, here they come."

They look to see Lyra and Bon Bon. who are still in their costumes, check the list to see what the results are. Lyra and Bon Bon are surprised to see the results.

Lyra surprisingly says, "You made the team!"

"You made the team!" Bon Bon says looking surprised.

The two smiles at each other, then Lyra says, "Best…"

"... friends…" Bon Bon adds.

"Forever!" The two cheer, then give each other a hug.

Sun and her friends are glad that Lyra and Bon Bon are happy. Sun suspect that they kind of let the try out go to their head a bit and competed against each other. Now things are back to normal. Now that Sun, her friends, and other selectives are going to be in the games, they just need to work hard to do great and have fun at the game in two weeks.

The Side of Paradise from Pokemon Destiny Deoxys


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Beauty is Rarity

It's been over a weeks since the tryout for the Friendship Games, and everyone are excited that the games will be starting in four days. At the boutique, Rarity is busy making some orders for new clothes, as well as some repairs. Sun, Adagio Dazzle, Fluttershy, and Aria Blaze are helping Rarity with tending the shop, and help with Rarity with whatever she needs, mostly Adagio. Sometime after the Battle of the Band, Rarity has been able to help Adagio get a job at the boutique, since she also has fashion sense too, even though she's a singer. Since then Rarity has been teaching Adagio anything on making clothes and matching them depending on the style. Adagio has also been able to make some clothes her herself and her sisters. Needless to say, Rarity is as proud as can be. Today, they're going to put on a little fashion show to show the new clothes line.

As Adagio work on one of the dresses, Rarity comes over, and asks with a smile, "So how is your new outfit going?"

"I'd say, it's going great. Although, I can't help it on making clothes that at least have a few spikes on it," Adagio answers.

"Rarity giggles and says, "Adagio that's just the way your line it. Everyone idea on fashion is different. Yours are more into music and rock an roll, and kind of a singer kind of way."

"She's right about that," Aria agrees.

"I know. After all you, me, and Sonata are singers and almost like pop stars," Adagio says, working on the outfit.

Then Rarity says. "After all darling, it's the person who makes the clothes, into the other way around. The clothes mostly represent the interest and personality of the wearer."

"That's true," Sun replies.

After their little chat, Rarity and Adagio continue with the new line they both have come up with while, Sun, Aria, and Fluttershy are helping get things ready for the performance. After working on the show for like almost two hours. Everything is ready for the presentation, and people show up for the fashion shoot. Photo Finish and her friends are here too, and are going to take pictures of the show. Just then the light turns off, and turns back on the stage. When the light turn on Rarity is on the stage with the microphone.

Rarity announces, "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Carousel Boutique Fashion Show that will be worn by few of my dearest friends. I hope you all love the show we put on."

Everyone clap and cheer as Rarity goes back in the curtains and closes behind her. Just then music starts to play. Then Rarity singing voice comes up on the speakers.

Rarity:

Life is a runway (runway)

Listen, here's what it's all about

I tell you, life is a runway (runway)

Time to bring what's on the inside out

Just then Rarity comes out, and is wearing on of her new outfits. Her outfit is a sky blue dress on the top, with light blue lace around her neck, and dark blue lace at the top and bottom part of the top half. The bottom of the dress is sky blue on one side with the diamonds matching her burette, the other side is a pattern of two blue colors. Yellow gold bracelets on each hand, and light purple slip on shoes with diamonds too.

Rarity:

Into the light

Into the light

With that Rarity walks on the runway doing poses while presenting her outfit.

Rarity:

Life is a runway

When you see it my way

Take all the good inside

Make it beautiful

Fashion is a way to start

Showing what's in your heart

Call it superficial

I call it irrefutable

Oh-oh, oh wha-oh

Oh-oh, oh wha-oh

Oh-oh, oh wha-oh

Life is a runway

You can be the girl

That you want to be

With a little love

And some accessories (life is a runway)

The lights on the left side turn on to reveal Fluttershy in her outfit. Her outfit is a light teal green dress with pinkie butterflies on it, and chartreuse transparent skirt under it, a light brown color with a light red ribbon on it, along with dark pink shoes with pink butterflies on it. Fluttershy simply waves looking very shy with a smile on her face.

Rarity:

Don't be scared to show you have

Personal style

The lights on the right side turns on revealing Sun wearing the outfit Rarity has made for her a few weeks ago. During the Photo Finish situation.

Rarity:

Just go do your thing

You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway)

Finally the lights from the middle turns on and Adagio and Aria are wearing their outfits. Adagio is a long light purple sleeveless dress on the top, but dark purple on the bottom and has a gold yellow gem with a treble clef on the right side. She also has her gold yellow belt with the spikes, and purple boots. Aria's outfit, is a green blue shirt with tears on the sleeves, purple skirt, with ivory tights, purple slip on shoes with silver stars on it, and a dark purple jacket.

Rarity:

You can be the girl

That you want to be

With that, each of the girls represent their outfits to everyone in the audience, and they're pleased by it.

Rarity:

With a little love

And some accessories (life is a runway)

Don't be scared to show you have

Personal style

Just go do your thing

You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway)

Life is a runway (runway)

I'll show you what it's all about

I tell you, life is a runway (runway)

Time to bring what's on the inside out

Into the light

Into the light

Into the light

Into the light

Into the light

The song and the show ends when the five friends are on stage together. Fluttershy and Sun are on the left, Adagio and Aria are on the right, and Rarity in the middle. Everyone cheer and are excited to see the show. The five friends smile knowing that the show is a success.

Sometime later, Rarity, Sun, and the others are in their new outfits, and they love them. After changing back to their normal clothes, and everyone see the new outfits. Rarity and Adagio are closing the shop for the night, and the others help clean up. They are glad that the show has been successes and everyone love the new outfits.

"Sure is a great way to create fashion, right Rarity?" Adagio says.

"Yes, yes it does," Rarity complements, fixing the outfits.

Adagio walk over to the desk as she says, "Good because we already got some orders."

Rarity look at the desk to see that there's a stack of papers about a size of a large pencil

"Oh my!" Rarity shockley replies.

She then calmed herself down, and says, "But I'm sure we can do it."

"With our help," Sun replies.

"Thank you," Rarity happily says.

They soon start to continue cleaning up the shop for tomorrow. As they clean, they start to hear a vibrating noise, and it's loud.

"What that?" Fluttershy asks.

The others look around to see where the noise is coming from.

Arai look around as she says, "It seems to be coming from…"

"Sun's backpack," Arai adds pointing to the brown backpack with the shimmering sun mark on it. Sun and the others turn to see that the vibrating noise is coming from Sun's backpack.

Sun opens her backpack, take the journal out as she says, "It must be from Princess Twilight."

"What did she say?" Rarity asks.

Sun opens the book to see what Twilight has written. It takes her a few minutes to understand and read the whole letter.

Sun smiles, and shouts, "Yes!"

"They can make it! They can make it!" Sun screams with excitement.

She then grabs Rarity and spins her and herself around in circles.

Rarity giggles as she being spin around, and says, "Going crazy there, it means that Falling Star and your family say they can come visit you for the Friendship Games."

"I can wait for all of us to have some quality time together, and to show them around the neighborhood. This is the best day ever!" Sun says with excitement.

Sun stops spinning herself and Rarity so they can settle down.

"I can't wait to see your brothers and sisters again," Fluttershy says with glee.

"I hope we don't have too much trouble with Falling Star," Aria says, not sounding happy.

"Why would we?" Adagio asks.

Aria sighs, and says, "Remember the Battle of the Bands."

Sadly, Sun and the others do remember about it. However, things turn out good at the end.

Adagio simply smiles, and says, "I remember, but Falling Star forgive us just like everyone else. Besides, she kind of understands us about letting the power of Equestrian magic go to our heads."

Aria smiles back, and says, "That's true."

Seeing that things are settled and finish the with the boutique. Everyone have gone home for the day. Sun feels happy that Falling Star and her family from Equestria. She knows that she is going to tell her dad and sister that everything is a good, and they need to get things ready for ti. Sun can't wait for the Friendship Games to take place.

Life is a Runway from My Little Pony Equestria Girls


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ready For the Games

It's two days before the Friendship Games, and everyone can't wait for the games to start. However, there's been some who are not very excited, mostly because Crystal Prep always wins. Today, Sun, her dad, and sister are getting the house ready for Sun's Equestrian family, and Falling Star stay for the games. Sun wants to make sure everything is perfect and that her guests feels comfortable during their stay, so they are doing some cleaning and other arrangement. Sun is making sure the living room is clean, as Screwball is bringing extra blanket and pillows from the closet.

Screwball turns to her sister, and asks, "Hey Sun, can your little sister stay with me in my room."

"Of course she can, you just need to ask her first," Sun answers.

Screwball smiles, and says, "Okay, thanks sis."

"No problem," Sun replies.

Then Screwball asks, "So where do I put the blankets, and pillow?"

Sun think about it as she says, "Well we could put them on one of the chair for now until the bed can be fixed and we decide who is sleeping where."

"Okay," Screwball says with glee.

After putting the table on one of the chairs, she runs back stairs to do things in her room, like homework or playing one of her games. Sun feels glad that her two families from different worlds are going to have some quality time together, she can't wait for the excitement and the games to take place.

Just then, she hears her dad calls out, "Sun, can you help me with dinner tonight?"

"Okay!" Sun loudly replies.

Sun walks to the kitchen to see her dad cooking dinner on a stove in a small pot. They're going to have some spaghetti with tomato sauce, cheese, and some buttered french bread.

Discord turns to see Sun, and asks with a smile, "Hey Sun, how the cleaning going?"

"It's going fine, Screwball and I just finished with the living room," Sun answers.

"Good. Do you think you can take care of the bread while I do the pasta?" Discord asks.

"Okay," Sun replies, agreeing to the job.

Sun grabs a bread knife and a cutting board from the cabinet and placed them on the table. She then brings the bread from the grocery back, and put it on the cutting board.

As Discord makes the pasta, he asks, "So Sun have you heard anything from Princess Twilight, about the others coming."

" She said that they're going to meet us at the portal of the school tomorrow," Sun answers cutting the bread slices.

"That's good to know," Discord replies.

Then he asks, "Where's Screwball?"

"She in her room, either doing homework or playing one of her video games," Sun answers putting small slices of butter in the bread cuts.

Discord takes the pot to the sink with a strainer inside as he says, "Well it's time for you to call our sister down and wash up. As soon as the bread is ready after put it in the oven, dinner will be ready."

"Sure. Just let me put the bread in the oven and I'll go fetch Screwball," Sun says.

Sun puts the bread on a cooking tray and place it in the oven that is already preheated. She set the timer for ten minutes, and goes up stairs to and let her her sister know that it's time to get ready for dinner. After calling her sister, they both wash their hands, and Sun takes the bread out of the oven and puts it on the table. The family of three start to have their dinner.

As they eat, Screwball turns to Sun, and asks, "So Sun what are we going to do before your family comes tomorrow."

"Well, tomorrow's a school so we're going to be at school. Falling Star and my family won't be here until the evening," Sun answers.

"Oh," Screwball replies.

Sun giggles as she says, "Don't worry, I know you're excited to see them."

"Yeah. We haven't seen them since christmas," Screwball replies with glee.

"That's right, we sure have a wonderful time, despite of some of the tension before that," Discord remarks.

Sun rolls her eyes, and says, "Don't remind me dad, I think this is one part of the holiday that I like to forget."

"I agree," Screwball replies.

"I remember Apple Bloom told me that you added that everyone who were involved in it hippocrates in the letter to the student body," Sun says, and snickers at that part.

"Hey, it's not my fault that some of the students decided to send their friends secret and their own, and you still almost got in trouble for it," Screwball says.

"True, but everyone, especially The Crusaders have learned their lesson about spreading gossip and secrets just to get someone in trouble," Sun adds.

"Including your friends have learn a thing or two about checking on all the facts before they know for sure," Discord adds with a smirk.

"Oh dad," Sun says with a smile.

The three at the table start laughing and remember that the winter holiday may not be one hundred perfect, but it end up being the best ever. After they have dinner and doing the dishes, Sun and her family continue to get everything ready for their guest that will be coming before the day before of the Friendship Games. A few hours later, Sun is in her room wearing her pajamas finishing her homework since the house is ready for her Equestrian guests' arrival. After she finishes with her homework, Sun takes out her journal and pen so she can write to Princess Twilight Sparkle.

As Sun writes, she says in her thoughts,"

Dear Princess Twilight,

How are you doing in Equestria? Everything are doing fine here, and some of us can't wait for the games to start, and I can't wait to see Falling Star and my family. However, some of them are not excited because Crystal Prep, the school where your counterpart goes to always wins at any school event, and feel that they're going to lose again. I hope everyone will be able to have their spirit up by them, and my friends and I are going to do our best. Hope to hear from you again very soon.

Your friend,

Sun."

After writing, Sun puts the book and pen back in her journal and is going to sleep right now. Sun turns off the the lamp from her room and drifts off to sleep. Sun can't wait for everything to start for herself and her friends. The Friendship Games, her family and friend from Equestria are coming, and she and her friends are going to compete. Sun can't wait for everything to get started and have a fantastic time in the games. What Sun doesn't know is that the Friendship Games are going to have an unexpected turn of events. That will take she and her friends to figure out.


End file.
